Leaving It All Behind A Alexzai and Cullen Story
by AiraBelleRoyaleAlexzai
Summary: This is about the relationship between Anamika and Edward. It starts out as friendship and then they develop some very confused feelings. Romantic Drama. Please read and review. It's my first fanfic! YAY!
1. Prologue

_**Leaving It All Behind An Alexzai and Cullen Story**_

_**Character Sketch……………………………………………………………………………….. **_

_**Orphan, self conscious, random, hyper, hate it when things don't go her way, shy, takes time to warm up to people, rich, loud, powerful, green eyes, black hair that cascades down to her knees, serious when needs to be, Taurus, stubborn, patient (kind of), CONFUSED and at the moment.**_

_**Story**_: _**Prologue**_

_**I walked down the path; I had stopped running a long time ago. I didn't know where I was; I had stopped caring.**_

_**I guess the truth was just so much to take in. I'm only 12, I mean seriously. I can't believe I've lived a life full of lies for 12 years. 12 WHOLE YEARS! They didn't have a right. Nobody can lie to you for 12 years, saying that they are your parents and then tell you that their not. To tell you that your parents have been murdered, when you were born. To tell you on your BIRTHDAY! IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!**_

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

_**I jumped, startled by the sound. The rain was back, but now it continued as a thunderstorm. The lightning hissed as it struck the tree. I started running, not wanting to get hit. Out of the blue, came a huge sign saying 'Welcome to Londan'. 'Oh no wonder it's cold and it's been raining. I'm in Londan' I thought.**_

_**I kept on running until I came onto a clearing. I saw 7 people playing baseball. Hmm, I wonder whose winning. Um, WAIT, who plays baseball in the middle of a thunderstorm? Suddenly they all turned their faces in shock. Even during the night I could see them all clearly.**_

_**I know, totally pathetic of me, but I was shocked. Their skin was ghostly pale. Their eyes looked gold, some darker than others. There were 4 male and 3 female.**_

_**One was a muscular guy with black curly hair. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the tree presumably showing off his muscles. He was standing next to a beautiful blond girl. The one who's likely to be the conceited, popular, blond, of the school. The one, girls would hate and envy. Nice, 'Miss. Conceited' and 'Mr. I'm so Strong'.**_

_**Near them was a tall lean guy who had short blond hair. He was acting like he was totally calm; next to him was a short pixie like girl who had short spiky black hair. She was jumping up and down with an excited look on her face. Wow, hyper! They were like 'Mr. Calm' and 'Miss. Hyper'. On the other side stood a tall woman with long black hair who looked relaxed and another guy with blond hair. The guy was like 'Mr. I'm controlled and calm' and the woman, was so 'Miss. Tranquil'. The last one was a tall, strong guy with bronze hair, who had a very confused look on his face.**_

_**They looked like they came out of a fashion magazine. Each had on designer clothing. Near them were parked 3 cars; a huge black jeep, a gray Volvo and a sexy red BMW. I know, totally ostentatious. They were still staring at me, when one of them stepped forward. It was the other tall blond guy, 'Mr. I'm Controlled and Calm'.**_

_**"Hello" he said, his voice ringing like bells.**_

_**Whoa, panic attack. That is soooooooo not natural people. And trust me; I should know. As he waited for me to respond back, I tried to open my mouth but I just couldn't talk. Just when I was finally about to…**_

_**I heard the short pixie like girl yell something like "EDWARD NOOO". Edward, I wonder which one he is? I didn't have to wonder long, as the bronze haired kid pounced on me, knocking me to the floor. 'So he's Edward' I thought as I let out a screamed. Wait, why did I scream? Oh yea, the idiot, who seemingly had sharp nails, lashed out across my neck, drawing blood.**_

_**The searing pain was too much. The last thing I saw before I fainted, was Edwards face contorted in shock, pain, and hunger?...**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Leaving It All Behind… An Alexzai and Cullen Story**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I woke up, keeping my eyes closed. I grimaced in pain as I slowly recalled what had happened. My head was throbbing, and my throat burned. My breath came out in short gasps.**_

_**"Look's like she's waking up Carlisle" I heard someone say.**_

_**I let out a scream as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I jolted awake, breathing heavily. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I looked around. I saw that I was laying on couch, the cuts in my neck healing. The room had a huge plasma T.V. in the front.**_

_**Remember, those 7 people who were playing baseball in the clearing? Well, they were here, scattered around the room.**_

_**My eyes landed on Edward, the one who had almost killed me. He was sitting down, his head in his hands. I guessed he sensed me staring at him because he lifted his head, his eyes full of pain and sorrow.**_

_**There was something else that lurked behind his eyes, something invisible. Was it concern? If it was concern, then why? Would it be because of me, but why would he be concerned for me?**_

_**I felt strange, as if something wasn't right. Then I gasped, thinking how anyone would let someone so beautiful be sad. I wanted to go and comfort him. I wanted to hold him and tell him that every things fine. That I'm not mad at him, but I had a feeling that I should stay back, that he's dangerous. But that's ridiculous, even if he tried to murder me. Well, he wouldn't be the first one who's tried to.**_

_**I forced my self to look somewhere else, anywhere but him. So, I went back to observing the room. The walls were white and the room was huge.**_

_**"Where am I" I asked looking at the tall blond guy who apparently was called Carlisle.**_

_**"You were hurt and fainted. I do believe that we owe you an explanation. I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and this is the rest of my family" he said pointing to the others.**_

_**Esme was the tall serene woman with black hair. She smiled at me with a motherly expression, making me gasp. She reminded me of my foster mom, and my real mom who I had just seen a glimpse of, before she died.**_

_**"Hi, I'm Alice" beamed the short pixie like girl, "and this is Jasper my boyfriend". She pointed to the blond lean muscular guy, who I had labeled as Mr. Cool and Calm.**_

_**"Hi, I'm Emmet and this is Rosalie" boomed the muscular guy with black hair. The girl Rosalie was the conceited blond. She smiled at me lightly and then went back to sitting emotionless.**_

_**My eyes went towards Edward. I couldn't help it; it was like something was pulling me to him, making it impossible for me to stay away.**_

_**' Stop it Anamika, just stop it. You can't feel that way for him, for someone you didn't even know. For someone who tried to kill you' I thought, talking to myself.**_

_**He was looking at me with those rich gold eyes of his. He had a confused look on his face. I didn't understand, what was going?**_

_**"I'm Edward. As, Carlisle said we- I mean I owe you an explanation" he said, his voice full of anguish.**_

_**I walked toward him slowly, trying to stop the fear that was building inside me. I noticed everyone watching me, their eyes carefully trailing me as I made my way toward Edward.**_

_**I stopped in front of him, watching his reaction. It wasn't what I expected, he looked relatively calm, though somewhat confused. As if he had thought something totally different.**_

_**"Yes, you do but not right now. I have enough on my mind, than with someone who I don't even know adding to it" I said my teeth clenched.**_

_**I calmed down a second and smiling sweetly I said, "I'm Anamika Royale Alexzai. Nice to meet you, pretty boy".**_

_**And with that I walked out the front door, picking my bag up along the way. I leaped over the river and ran into the forest. As, I ran I heard Alice say something like "She'll be back."**_

_**I probably will there was just something that just made me wanting to back. There was defiantly something weird about the Cullen's. And I'm going to find out exactly what it is.**_

_**I ran faster and faster, thick trees surrounded me on all sides. There, I finally collapsed, sobbing my heart out. What's going on with me? My real parents are murdered, my foster parents hid the truth form me. I almost got killed by some random guy and in truth my life is a total and complete mess.**_


End file.
